


When I Fall

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd promised he would always catch her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Fall

The Doctor sat with his head between his knees, his hands covering his face. He wanted to keen. He wanted to scream. But the pain was too huge. His chest felt like a drum.

He whimpered like a hurt animal, rocking. The wind howled across the desolated cliff top. Alien carrion birds screamed their raucous cries.

He couldn't move, he couldn't think. There had to be _something_!

A soft hand touched his hair. "Sweetie?"

His head jerked up, he snatched the hand. He stared up, eyes bloodshot, shock making his face slack. "River?" It was a trembling, mewling cry. He lunged forward, burying his face in her middle. He wrapped his arms around her hips, murderously strong.

"River! _River!_ " His hands clutched at her, unable to keep still.

He pulled his face back and stared up at her, his cheeks white with tear tracks. "I didn't catch you," he said. "You fell, and _I didn't catch you!_ "

"Shh... It's okay, Sweetie."

Her hair was backlit by the sun, her face was in shadow. He clutched tighter, afraid she was a dream. "I couldn't find you. I couldn't _see_ you. The Tardis couldn't detect you.

" _You weren't wearing your vortex manipulator!_ " He scrabbled on the ground beside him, his fingers closed over the leather armlet. He grabbed her arm and strapped it on, his fingers fumbling. Frantic. Not taking his eyes off of her, not letting her go for an instant.

He buckled the armlet and pulled it tight. He whimpered and grabbed both her wrists in tight fingers, like handcuffs. He looked up at her, still kneeling. "I _asked_ you to take it off. _Don't ever listen to me again!_ "

She laughed softly, her voice breaking. She brushed a hand down his hair. "I don't think that will be a problem, Sweetie." She knelt down in front of him in her fancy dress. Mindless of the rocks that bit into her knees.

She traced a tender finger over the curve of his eyebrow, his devastated eyes shimmered beneath. She cupped his dear young face in her hands and kissed him. His hands still tight around her wrists. When she pulled back the sun fell on her face. Showing a bruise on her forehead, and a scratch on her chin.

He almost hyperventilated. Ghosts don't get scratches. He threw his arms around her and dragged her in, kissing her all over her face. Sending regeneration energy through his lips. She protested at the tingle, but he ignored her.

He pulled back and saw her freshly healed face, stark in this world's white sun.

She raised a hand and touched her face. "What did you do?"

He just shook his head. "I'm just a really good kisser." He stood, and pulled her up, then flipped her up into his arms. He resolutely carried her away from the edge of the cliff.

He stomped up to the Tardis and set her down. He opened the door and waved her in, his body at her back, instinctively protecting her from this dangerous world.

"You better set the coordinates," he said, "then hide. I don't want to be off by even a micron. Then as soon as you leave the Tardis, _you_ better start running." He pointed a finger at her and gave her a stern mouthed look. "Because this time, I am definitely going to _catch_ you."

" _Ooh!_ " She shivered and gave him a radiant smile . "Do I _have_ to run?"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
